Fun before sleep
by Romadrox8975
Summary: Yugo and Rin are prepare to sleep after a hard day of work


_**All the characters in this story are of legal age, unlike their canon counterparts. You are probably wondering some details of the story, this is an AU, basically of events that happened at the end of Lost Pendulum, one of my main stories, if you have any interest you can read them, we have not yet reached this part in the main series.**_

_**Thanks to antimattering for the translation.**_

* * *

A lot had happened since the revolution ended. On a purely surface level, this meant Yugo's home was quite a bit less glamorous than his family's old mansion. Frankly, though, it was barely even worth mentioning given how little he cared about all of that. Lack of luxury or not, he was happier now than he ever had been as a rich brat.

Despite this, he and Rin didn't have much of anything to worry about these days. Things had grown quiet since the events of the past ended, the two having settled down together. Well, he was settled, content to stay at home working on D-Wheels and tending the home while eagerly awaiting his wife's return each day. Rich or not, being the husband of the King had its advantages like that.

Today, there was no need to wait for anyone to come home as both were taking the day off to work in the garage. Unfortunately, things were far too hot to do that for long even with the fans blasting and the door open. Progress was slow from the both of them, the growing sense that they should just call it a day becoming more and more apparent as time went on.

"Hey, Rin-Rin," Yugo said, wiping sweat off his forehead and circling one of his arms that had started to become stiff. "Let's stop here and go take a nap." She couldn't hear him. Music in her headphones must be too loud.

He had an evil idea after that, lips curling into a smile as he crept around behind her. Flicking his fingers about, he leaned in close to whine, "Don't ignore me, Rin-Rin," before laying against her back and squeezing her through her green sports bra.

On instinct, Rin's head snapped back, smashing into Yugo's nose and sending him falling to the ground clutching his face. "I'm working!" she shouted, taking her headphones off and watching him wallow. "Stop rubbing your sweat all over me." He'd also neglected to wear a shirt today.

"I think my nose is broken," he whimpered, obviously lying to gain sympathy.

"It's not," she told him bluntly. "It's too hot to be doing things like that, so knock it off."

"It's like I was saying before," he explained, still rubbing his nose. "It's too hot get any work done. Let's just call it a day."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "We've still got a lot to do on these new modifications. I don't want to get behind."

"It'll be fine," he assured her, stepping forward. "Besides, you can't race if you don't rest. Just keep at it like this and you'll just wear yourself out. You'll start looking all old and wrinkly and gross like a raisin I dropped behind the couch." As she raised her wrench, he offered a quick, "Joke! I'm joking! Besides, I'd still love you even if you were a wrinkly raisin."

Gritting her teeth, Rin shoved the wrench into his cheek. "Better not be lying about that or you won't like where this wrench goes," she told him, wondering how it was possible she was getting charmed by such terrible lines.

"You know it," he said cheerfully, taking her hips and pulling her into a hug. Then, he ran his fingers up her sides, Rin immediately dropping her tools as she doubled over trying not to laugh. She was too ticklish for her own good. "Come on, let's go in already."

Fighting back the urge to grab the wrench and hit him, Rin decided to relent. The fact was they hadn't been able to accomplish much thanks to being so overheated. Even if they could finish their work, they'd still have to get dressed in this sweltering riding suits and do test runs. No one had time for that right now.

"Fine, but only if you do one thing first," she said, Yugo watching intently to see what she'd demand. "You've got to carry me in like a princess."

"What, is it that hot? You don't have the strength to walk in the house?"

She smirked, flipping her hair. "I just want to see how strong you are," she said. "Whether or not my trophy husband is just a trophy after all."

Yugo scoffed, immediately sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. He thought that might embarrass her but he thought wrong, his face being the one to turn red after she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Walking inside, Yugo made his way to the bathroom, growing more and more strained as he did. His face was still red by the time he finished, this time from exhaustion rather than embarrassment. He was not in very good shape.

"You can put me down now," Rin said, content with the amount of strain she'd caused him. He quickly obliged, almost dropping her right then and there. Still, he deserved at least a pat on the head for his work.

"Let's go get clean," she told him. "You can go first if you want."As he stripped, Rin had to do a double take at what she saw. "So what happened there?" she asked, pointing downward.

As usual, Yugo didn't understand what she meant, though following the direction of her finger changed that. He scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "Ah, who knows? Sometimes it just does what it wants. That's the nature of the boner." He shrugged, adding, "I'll take care of it later, so don't worry about it. Nothing you haven't seen before, anyway."

"Oh?" she said with a smirk. "Better do it sooner than later. That thing looks like it's about to blow."

He waved his hand at her. "Whatever. Just don't worry about me. You're tired, so go rest until I get out." Attempting to walk off into the bathroom, he found himself stopped by Rin's tight grip on his wrist. "What's wrong?

"Changed my mind," she said quickly. "I'm going in with you."

Yugo chuckled, looking down on her in as haughty a manner as possible. "Ah, so it's like that. You're really some kind of pervert after all."

Rin responded by grabbing his penis like a vice, forcing a peep out of him as she said, "I don't want to hear that from someone who just groped me less than five minutes ago."

"Okay, okay," he said desperately. It was certainly a tough situation to be in given that any attempt at freeing himself would only make him look like more of a pervert. "Let's just go. I want to stop being all sweaty." To his great relief, this worked, Rin releasing him as they went to clean off.

The two deciding to clean themselves independently despite what their earlier actions would imply. While it wasn't anything compared to Yugo's old home, this bathroom was still large enough for them to have more than enough space to stay totally separate before even getting into the water.

Even so, Yugo still watched intently as Rin undressed, her bra dropping to the floor and releasing its hold on her chest. Obviously, Rin noticed him staring rather quickly, pretending to act upset. "Dirty boy," she said, covering her breasts with her hand before beginning to grin. "What? Should I put on a show for you?"

She began to fondle herself, turning to face him as she squeezed her breasts together and rubbed her nipples until they stiffened. It probably shouldn't be turning her to do all this while covered in grease and grime, yet there she was starting to feel a tingle.

Her hands worked their way down her body until meeting the button on her pants, undoing it and letting them fall around ankles. Next were her blue boxers, probably the most unsexy choice of underwear she could pick for a time like this, but she hated trying to work in something that would constantly ride up her ass while crouching or bending over.

Yugo drooled (literally) over her, watching unblinking as she felt herself up. He came back to his senses after her hand moved from her body to the shower head, blasting him in the face with water. "You deserve that, you perv," she said, cleaning herself off quickly before entering the tub. He did the same in record time, almost sprinting and busting his face in his rush to get in with her.

As soon as he stepped in, Rin pushed him down and began kissing. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled at his bewildered and flustered expression. "You're pretty cute for a pervert," she said, adding indignant rage to his mix of emotions.

He tried to offer some kind of protest but her lips cut him off, bodies pressing together as they lost themselves in the passion. Practically melting into the hot bathwater, they rubbed against each other as their tongues wrapped around one another.

Feeling the stiff shaft against her, Rin squeezed Yugo's cock between her thighs, rubbing against it as their bodies moved. This spurred Yugo on to play with her more, as well, one hand reaching to squeeze her chest while the other grabbed her ass.

"Such a pervert," Rin murmured against his lips, trying hard not to let out more than a few sighs. "Don't get carried away now," she told him, kissing along his neck and moving down to intentionally press his cock against her folds.

Releasing a moan as her lips encircled one of his nipples, Yugo placed both hands on her ass and squeezed. "Come on, let's not wait any longer," he said, desperate to be inside her. She didn't reply, simply biting down on him to draw out another moan. Continuing to press down on him just enough to keep from letting him inside her, she rubbed her soft yet muscular thighs back and forth against the length of him.

"Come on," he repeated, almost begging this time. "I'm about at my limit, you know." As soon as he said this, she stood up and exited the bath. "Huh, wait, what?" It took him a few seconds to register what was going on, after which he rolled over the lean over the side of the tub. "Hey, did I do something wrong?"

She smiled, putting a finger to her chin as if she was considering something. "I wonder..." she mused, watching him get out. "Still rock hard," she said with an eager grin. Stepping forward, she grabbed him in her hand once more, stroking him roughly until his knees began to buckle from the surprise stimulation.

Forced to sit, Rin tightened her grip and pushed him to lay down. "I wonder what's going to happen now," she said, leaning forward and squeezing her breasts around his shaft. They nearly swallowed the whole thing save for a small portion of the tip, an impressive achievement given his length.

As she began to lick her lips, Yugo perked up even more. "You're dong that?" he asked excitedly.

She rolled her eyes, taking the exposed portion between her lips to suck. Running her tongue across it, she pressed and rubbed the very tip as his moans increased in volume.

"You're way too good," he managed to say between moans, letting out another big one as she rubbed him with her breasts.

"Such a naughty boy," she said with a grin, going back to sucking right after. She could feel him twitching in her mouth, sucking even harder and watching his hips start to shake. It wouldn't take much more after this.

She stopped using her breasts here, abruptly taking the full length of his cock down her throat without so much as a gag. "Oh, shit! Rin-Rin...Rin-Rin!" Her started to pant, toes curling as the moment of climax came upon him.

Rin pulled it out of her mouth, squeezing the base with one hand and cupping a hand over the tip with the other. Warm white fluids shot out of him, squishing against her palm as it dripped back down his shaft. She wasn't much for swallowing and definitely wasn't going to let him blast her in the face.

As Yugo panted, he muttered an apology. "Sorry, that was kind of sudden. It was really good." Catching his breath, he leaned up and sighed. "I feel way better now."

"And what do we do from here?" Rin asked suggestively.

"Probably just go to sleep," Yugo answered, nearly flooring her with his selfishness. "A second passed before he realized his mistake. "Wait, sorry! I forgot about you!"

"Did your brain shut off or something?" she asked, smacking her semen-covered hand into his face. "How did anyone put up with you if you were like this?"

"Sorry, sorry," he repeated, spraying himself off with the shower head again and holding it for Rin to do the same. Shutting it off afterwards, he pulled her into a huge and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

Her face going red, Rin puffed out her cheeks and looked off to the side. "You're impossible," she grumbled. He kissed her on the cheek a few times after that. "You really suck. I hate you."

"Aw, that hurts," he said, pressing his lower body into hers. "But even so, I still think you're the most amazing woman I've ever known. Even if you hate me, I still love you, Rin-Rin."

Turning a deep crimson, Rin pressed her face into his chest. "Shut up. Go die. You're awful." All this sappy stuff was horrible. She hated every moment of it. Definitely. She hated hearing all of this so much it hurt. Stupid Yugo.

"You might act tough, but you're just a big softy," he smirked, enjoying that he was the one teasing her for a change.

"Shut up. You're soft. Like a marshmallow." She felt a jolt run up her spine as she noticed how hard he'd gotten against her stomach. Still waiting to be taken care of, it only made her more impatient.

"A marshmallow made out of love," he said cheerfully, patting her on the head.

"That doesn't even make sense," she said, pounding on his chest and beginning to shake. This was getting to be too much.

He tilted her head up, Rin almost instantly standing on her toes to reach up to his lips and kiss him. His arms moved to her waist, the two exchanging a series of hot kisses as Rin's desire started to overflow. "I might forgive you if you keep being good," she said, squeezing his cock between her thighs again and grinding against its length. "Looks like your friend's recovered, too."

"Don't talk about it like that," Yugo said, suddenly growing embarrassed. "That's just weird."

"But he's so friendly," Rin said, wrapping her arms around his chest and continuing to grind. "He's definitely my friend. I'd really like to deepen our friendship now." She smiled up at him mischievously, her confidence returning. "I might even let him take care of things inside this time."

"Jeez, you sure are a pervert, Rin-Rin." She punched him in the face.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people," she said, crossing her arms as he sat on the floor in shame. "Besides, you've been begging for it since we started." Sitting down in front of him, she gestured with her head for him to come closer. "So just hurry up already. It's hard to wait."

"You got it," he said happily, forgetting that he'd just been struck seconds ago. He leaned into another kiss, helping Rin to lay down on the white tile floor. "Here I come," he told her.

"About time," she muttered, flinching as she felt him press the tip into her. Biting her bottom lip, she gave a whimper as he slid inside her, hands gripping her hips with a firm and arousing pressure.

"Are you sure it's okay to do it like this?" he asked. "I could run into the other room and grab some condoms."

Rin shook her head. "It's fine, just keep going."

He wasn't going to argue. His thrusts started in a smooth, easy rhythm, keeping his speed low to enjoy the soft noises Rin was making. Even now, he was still able to tease her, the look on her face and the way her nails dug into his back telling him to go faster.

He eventually did, though only by a bit. Her walls constricted around him as she crossed her legs behind his back, a moan finally making its way past her mental defenses. "Stop...holding back," she whimpered.

"You sure about that?" he asked. "I don't know if you can handle it."

"I'll bite you," she threatened, Yugo laughing at just how mad she looked while she said it.

Laughing, he pulled out of her. "Fine, fine. Go stand up over there." Though she clearly didn't like being ordered around, she did as he said, looking back with a prominent blush as she bent over with hands against the wall.

"That's good," he told her, patting her on the head as he came up behind her. His hand traveled down her back before grabbing her hip, other hand guiding himself back into her. He managed to make her squeal from that, both hands gripping her ass as he began to thrust with much less restraint.

The sound of their hips smacking together only made the whole thing more erotic, Rin's legs shaking as she struggled to support herself. If not for Yugo's firm grip, she might have been in danger of falling to her knees right there.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said to her, feeling her clench as he did. "So cute, too."

"Quit it," she whimpered, letting out another moan. "You're terrible."

"Inside or out?" he asked suddenly, his own breathing starting to pick up along with his speed.

After another few moans, Rin worked up to stuttering, "Ou...outside!" Once she said it, he pulled out of her, spreading her ass and rubbing his cock between it, the sensation equal parts confusing and arousing for Rin. Evidently, he was much closer than she was, semen shooting out across her back after only a few thrusts.

The two stood there, catching their breath with shaky panting until Rin finally said, "Not bad, but you've still left me here alone."

Yugo slapped her on the ass, Rin jolting upright. "Don't worry, I've saved the best for last." Turning around around, he proceeded to kiss her again, making his way down her body until his kisses drifted to her clitoris.

She gripped the wet spikes in his hair, pulling on them as she started to whimper. Yugo took this as a sign to keep going, sliding a pair of fingers inside her as he kissed, eventually turning to sucking.

"You know, that's really sensitive," she grumbled, still trying to keep her composure. Though he didn't reply, she could tell Yugo had heard her by the fact that his tongue started to flick against her, fingers curling into a hook shape as he moved them.

With how close to the edge she'd been before, it wasn't going to take much to finish her off. Yugo gave a hard suck, Rin's knees starting to buckle as a sharp moan escaped her lips. This also forced his fingers deeper into her, her hips shoving her body into his face on instinct. "It's almost there," she panted.

Yugo's tongue encircled her, his lips pressing into her as he sucked. That was all it took to force out a loud, squirming orgasm, Rin's hips shaking as she yanked his hard probably a lot harder than she should have.

Her feet began to slip out from under her, Yugo catching her against himself as she fell and turning her over to sit in his lap. She reached up, arms squeezing around his neck as they kissed for passionately than ever. Though the taste of herself on his lips was unappealing for her, she couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

The two rinsed off again, Rin sitting in front of Yugo this time as he cleaned off her back. Toweling off, Yugo carried her into bed and laid her out onto the sheets. Tired as they were, he still made the effort to find them something to wear.

"You're so stupid," Rin said as Yugo struggled to identify whether a particular pair of underwear was his or hers. Rolling herself up in a blanket, she asked "How are you this dumb and pretty?"

"I'm not pretty," Yugo argued. "I'm a man."

"You're a pretty boy," Rin teased, Yugo throwing the underwear in her face. "You want to act tough, but you're just a sweet little boy," she continued, reluctantly unrolling herself to put on the boxers. "Honestly, I think I like that more than a tough guy."

Yugo grunted and grumbled, pulling on a pair of what he'd quickly realize were Rin's boxers before stomping over to the bed. He flopped down on top of her, still pouting as he nuzzled into her neck. "You're real mean sometimes, Rin-Rin," he said, rolling the two of them up just as Rin had done earlier.

"And that's how you like it," she said, his kiss indicating that he agreed.


End file.
